


Winged delicate Messengers

by Keitmeg



Series: WinchestLove [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Clingy Sam Winchester, M/M, Parenthood, Possessive Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s14e03 The Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Dean is back, and he has a luggage to unload, Sam is there to help him unpack.





	Winged delicate Messengers

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my document for almost a month now, had no idea it was there this whole time until just half an hour ago lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

 

 

_...One's the devil, one keeps driving me insane_

_At times I wonder if they ain't both the same_

_But one's a liar that helps to hide me from my pain..._

 

 

The country song beats continue to surge inside the classic vehicle, filling Sam's chest with an intense sense of familiarity and it's so odd to get reacquainted with it after weeks of searching for Dean and always seeming one step behind.

Sam’s been hanging by a thread, been feeling loss at the edge always hunkering for a push to consume him but he never stopped hoping. When Dean sauntered in through that door, that loss was immediately filled with relief, and he knew it was his Dean driving that bus.

Sam glances over at his brother, a few words get exchanged until Dean tells him how he really felt about his vessel being dragged around the country without his will or consent, and Sam’s been there, done that, he’s the only person in this world who can relate, and so he can’t help the burning teas in his eyes.

Dean starts his story with ‘you were right’ and finishes his story with an eyebrow arched to his hairline, eyes looking fleetingly from his brother to the road, and back at his brother again. “Are you –” his lips do that little thing that is between a smirk and a grin, “Are you crying?”

Sam faces the window to escape being his brother’s laughing stock because that’s how much of a jerk Dean is.

“Oh, come on, Samantha.” Dean coos, a hand going to Sam’s nape, squeezing a little in consolation. “It’s just, if you wanna look feminine, the beard has got to go man.”

Sam swats at Dean’s hand and still insists on keeping his eyes on the window, and he only speaks after a short pause, “Those monsters,” he starts, his voice raspy, “they should stop picking on the ones trying to do something good for this miserable world.”

Dean listens in intently.

“You need a break, Dean.” He tells him, and when he finally faces his brother, his captive tears flee the corners of his alluring eyes. “It’s not fair, alright? You deserve a break.”

Dean retracts his hand to pivot the car to the side road, bringing it to a smooth stop. “Sam –” he tries to break the silence but Sam won’t have it.

“I needed a break too, after Lucifer, I wanted” –his bottom lip is trembling so he chews on it to stop it– “we deserve to celebrate our victory, Dean.”

“Alright, here’s what” Dean goes for light-hearted even though he knows Sam is such a sentimental fairy, and once he mulls in this mood, it’s hard to take him out of it. “Lucifer is gone, we killed him. Michael jumped outta the boat, and I came back in one piece. We have Jack, Cas, mom and Bobby and you’re a freaking chief of an entire hunter community now. Let’s celebrate. I think it’s long overdue.”

Sam gives him that half pouting, half petulant glare.

“I’m serious,” Dean beams, now shifting closer and rubbing his brother’s back. “Let’s go home, grab a six pack and enjoy the evening with everyone else. And then, when everyone’s asleep, you and I get to be together by ourselves again.”

Sam’s thin lips twitch into a smile at the hint in Dean’s offer.

 

_...I drink because I'm lonesome and I'm lonesome 'cause I drink_

_But if I don't break down and bring it on myself_

_It'll hit out of the blue..._

 

“Dean, God!” Sam throws his head back on his brother’s pillow, as the man slowly enters him, stretching his entrance and causing him to spasm and tremble. “Jesus, fuck!”

Dean’s voice is too deep, gravel with lust and he doesn’t think he can keep them under his lock and key anymore. He holds on with all his might not to slam all the way in into his brother and end up causing him pain; it’s been weeks, and it’s better if the two go at it slowly so they can enjoy the sex.  “Sammy,” he breathes out, splaying his rough hands on his brother’s long torso dotted with raw patches and bruises, and touching every visible part to entrench them in his memory again. “Sam.”

Sam’s ankle taps lightly at Dean’s buttocks, urging him to go deeper. “Just move, god damn!”

Dean holds on; he’s not going to be tempted by those words. He knows Sam’s been waiting with his teeth on his knuckles, but, like he said before, they need to take this slowly. He winces as the clench of muscles round his shaft tightens almost to the point of being painful, and when he’s settled deep inside, he moves, swaying his hips and causing Sam to drawn out a moan…

 

Sam sits up from the comfort and the safety of his brother’s arms, his slender fingers raking through that girly hair. “I need to check on Jack,” he starts, picking out his T-shirt from the pile on the floor. “Cas said he was getting his first cold, and it looked pretty nasty.”

Dean is already trying to pull him back to the bed. “The baby’s fine, sweetheart,” he says on a sneer, “just come back to bed.”

Sam shakes his head on a fond smile at his brother’s stupidity, before yanking his arm and lifting up to don his sweatpants. “I’m going back to my room afterwards,” he informs, “there’s a whole bunch of people sleeping next door and we don’t really want to stat any rumors now, do we?”

Propping on his elbow, Dean groans wearily. “Why does the bunker have to be a base?”

Sam gives him a pointed look. “You know why, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes and throws a hand in the air in exasperation.

Taking a moment to scrutinize at him, Sam flashes a vague smile before leaning down to place a languid kiss on Dean’s lips. “Welcome back, Dean.”

Dean is momentarily lost in the brilliance of Sam’s hazel eyes, but the man quickly recoils from his space and heads to the door. “Five more minutes?”

Sam barks a small chuckle and leaves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Whiskey and You - Chris Stapleton


End file.
